More Than Meets the Eye
by coleygirl116
Summary: Jace is captain of the football team with almost every girl in school lusting after him - those girls don't include Clary Fairchild. She's new to Evergreen High and cannot afford distractions. But when she and Jace become closer, she begins to notice the guy beneath the lettered jacket. She's different from all the other girls and Jace is falling for her. Hard. Set in Human World.
1. Chapter 1: Evergreen High

**Clary's P.O.V**

The redbrick building looms over me as I pull one of the main doors open with a resistant creek from the neglected hinges. The light oak reception desk sits over to my right side with piles and piles of paper littering its worn surface. A heavy door positioned behind the desk opens to reveal a short and frazzled middle-aged receptionist bumbling on about permission slips. I approach the desk as the woman rifles through drawers of paperwork with her glasses poised on the bridge of her nose, briefly skimming every page or two's contents from her selected pile. Defeated, her soft blue eyes fall on me and a gentle smile replaces her frown, "Can I help you, dear?" Her sing-song voice is like the tinkling of windchimes as she snatches up a pen from the disorganisation.

I smile politely, "Hi, I'm Clarissa Fairchild – I'm new."

"Oh…well if you give me a few minutes I'll print off your class schedule and arrange for a guide to take you where you need to go." Her manicured fingers blaze across the keys of the computer as she speaks before gliding on the desk chair over towards the printer. "There you are, your first class is in room 107. I'll have Isabelle take you up," She chaps on the door behind her, "If you have any questions at all or need directions to any of your classes I'll be here to point you in the right direction." She folds her arms on the desk and gives me a reassuring look which I answer with a grateful smile.

The door behind the receptionist opens and a tall slender girl looks me over with her curious brown eyes before beaming at me with a set of perfect pearly white teeth, "You must be Clarissa, I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy. I'll be showing you around – where are you first period?"

I glance down at the timetable in my shaking hands and will myself to stop being so nervous, "Room 107, English."

"You're in my class with dank breath Danvers, I swear that teacher is never without a cup of coffee close by," she wrinkles her nose at the thought and I chuckle lightly.

After Izzy grabs her bag we climb the stairs to the first floor. Izzy glides down the hallway with her gorgeous long legs and killer high heeled boots whilst I hasten to keep up with her pace, "I love your name by the way – It's so elegant and pretty," She comments turning to smile genuinely at me.

"Thank-you that's really sweet but I always think it's a bit of a mouthful. Most people just call me Clary."

"Well then Clary, how are you feeling about your first day at Evergreen High?"

I mull over her question before answering honestly, "I feel like I want to get it over with and projectile vomit at the same time. I'm not good with attention."

Izzy chortles and nods, "Oh I can imagine but trust me, all those new girl fears can take a backseat because I'm going to be at your side all day, ok?"

After a brief discussion about the play we were studying in English and what books I'd need, we stop outside a classroom where Izzy bounces in dragging me with her to the empty seat at her desk. Half way through the lesson I realise Izzy really wasn't overexaggerating Mr Danvers love for caffeine, as the overwhelmingly stale odour of coffee permeates my nostrils as he introduces himself and goes over the class syllabus. When he finally leaves, I shoot an exhausted look at Izzy who giggles in response, "Hey, we've actually got quite a few classes together. I'll get you from maths and we can eat lunch together if you'd like?" Content with my class schedule she slides it back over to me and starts packing away her pens and books. When she turns to face me I realise I haven't answered her question – Not everyone's like Nina I remind myself. I need to learn to trust people again.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

She smiles brightly, "No need to thank me. I think we're going to be great friends Clary."

I feel a small smile tug at the corners of my lips, "Yeah, I think so too."

 **Jace P.O.V**

Dodging past Marissa, the head cheerleader that feels she has a claim on me, I walk towards Biology. It's the one subject where I can just breathe without the expectations of the guys in the team who seem to be convinced I have the intelligence of a rock. In other classes, noising up teachers and getting detention is a regular occurrence but honestly, I hate it - but I have a team who looks to me to fill what they feel is the role of the captain of the football team.

I take my seat at the back of the classroom and begin pulling out the textbooks that were weighing down my bag. I pay no notice to the rest of the class as they filter in. This was an AP class so our numbers were smaller which suited me just fine – It's easier to concentrate that way. Mrs Grover stood at the front of the classroom and had just started going over the notes from yesterday when a small knock came from the other side of the door. "Yes? How can I help you?" Mrs Grover's voice is sweet and reassuring as she surveys the person standing outside the now open door.

"Hi, I'm Clary Fairchild. I think I'm meant to be in this class." I don't recognise the girls voice or name – She must be new.

Mrs Grover skims Clary's timetable before nodding, "Ah Clarissa, we were expecting you. Please, come in. There's only one seat left, it's up the back dear, next to Jace, I'll just sort out your notes and other things you'll need." Mrs Grover's arm swings in my direction, waving Clarissa over to the empty seat beside me. This is not good. I don't need another girl beside me in anymore of my classes. I prefer to sit alone, there's less chance of getting distracted. New or not, I'd found that many girls bumbled over the captain of the football team and I honestly think the title and the lettered jacket are the only reason I can't seem to evade them. Maybe thinking that way was pig-headed of me, but it had been tried and tested enough to know my theory was almost always right.

I finally look up from my highlighted notebook to see the girl I'd be sharing a desk with and felt some of the air in my lungs struggle to escape naturally. She was beautiful. Her flaming red hair cascaded down her shoulders in effortless waves, a stark contrast to her smooth ivory skin. A pair of bright green eyes blazed beneath long dark lashes as they followed Mrs Grover's motions towards the seat beside me. She was short and had all the right curves in the right places, her slender figure moving towards my desk. I swallow quickly and try to regain my composure as my eyes reluctantly find my notebook again – Maybe having a lab partner won't be as taxing when she looks like that.

Nonchalantly, she slides into the seat beside me and removes her pencil case from her bag before turning to face the board. I wait, but she makes no attempt to speak to me. Maybe she's shy? I shake my head, confused, and focus back on the lesson. Mrs Grover returns with Clary's notes and with a grateful smile and a thank-you from her, Mrs Grover goes back to her desk. I can't help but notice how Clary plays with the ends of her hair as she concentrates, twirling strands around her fingers as she studies her notes. When it comes the time to pack up our things, she still hasn't spoken to me never mind acknowledged me. I watch her curiously but she pays me no notice as she removes her schedule from her pocket to see where she should be next. I'm just about to break the ice and introduce myself when the bell goes and I'm surprised to see my sister, Izzy, standing in the doorway waiting for Clary. They disappear down the corridor talking and laughing which only perplexes me more – If she's friends with Izzy then it's unlikely she's shy - My sister was somewhat of a social butterfly and always had been.

The questions I had about Clary Fairchild only seemed to multiply after seeing her with my sister – Who was this beautiful girl and why did she seem oblivious to my existence?


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Man Pride

_I own nothing except the storyline. All characters belong to the author_

 **Clary P.O.V**

When lunch finally came, I felt the relief wash over me – No more awkward staring at the new girl for a while. Izzy walked with me, arm in arm, into the cafeteria. Ok, maybe the staring would take a while to wear off. Multiple pairs of eyes turned to watch us walk through the hordes of teenagers filling up the tables. Izzy greets just about every person in passing as she ushers me towards an empty table – It was then I realised how many people knew Izzy.

"So, I was thinking you should come to my party this weekend. My parents are out on business trips until Monday so my brothers and I have the house to ourselves. Think you'll be able to make it?"

I'm stunned as I take in the obviously very popular girl in front of me with her hopeful brown eyes fixed on my widened green ones. I couldn't work her out, most popular people are nowhere near this nice and yet here she was extending the new girl an invitation to her party on day one. Izzy raises her eyebrows and smiles, "What?"

I blink myself out of my inner monologue and giggle nervously, "I dunno. I guess I just didn't expect someone to be so nice to me on my first day. I'd love to come to your party." Izzy claps energetically and releases a tiny squeal of excitement.

"I'm so excited! We can go outfit shopping too if you like and of course I'm going to be nice to you, do you know how hard it is to find someone interesting here? I swear, most people in this place have the personality of wet carboard." I choke slightly on my sandwich at her remark and we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Dear god, Izzy. Her first day and you're already trying to kill her. Death by sandwich, original yet tragic." The owner of the voice is an olive skinned well-dressed guy with dark hair styled to perfection and several jewelled studs in his ears. He sets his tray on the table and smiles brightly at me, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Magnus Bane. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss..."

"Clary," I finish for him, "Clary Fairchild."

"Well," He extends his arm and shakes my hand, "Miss Clary Fairchild, I'm glad we finally have fresh blood at this table. It's so exhausting being the only bringer of gossip in this little circle of ours." He says this with a dramatic sigh and roll of his eyes as he adjusts his tartan scarf.

"Magnus, give the poor girl a chance to settle in before you expect her to become one of your little confidants." This voice belongs to yet another guy who seats himself beside Magnus, wrapping his arm around Magnus' shoulder and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Magnus' face burns scarlet as he lovingly stares up at the tall dark haired boy with very familiar features and brown eyes I swear I've already seen today. I look between him and Izzy.

Izzy laughs at my questioning expression, "Yes, Clary. This ismy _twin_ brother, Alec. He and Magnus have been dating for almost a year." Magnus smiles proudly at Alec and pats his hand gently. Alec looks down at Magnus and it's so easy to see from their expressions why they're perfect together – They're all loved up in their little bubble of happiness.

"That's adorable. _You_ guys are adorable," I acknowledge and the couple beam at me from across the table.

"And you're a little cutie that we'll be keeping," Magnus gushes.

"Now that you've met Alec there's only one brother left to meet," Izzy informs and they all turn to look at one of the other tables. I follow their gazes to see a table surrounded by guys in lettered jackets laughing obnoxiously with a group of girls at the next table glancing over at the boys and gossiping amongst themselves. I catch sight of a set of pompoms on the table – cheerleaders and jocks.

"Doesn't your other brother sit with you?"

Alec snorts, "He wishes. He's captain of the football team so sitting with those jarheads is practically in the job description."

Magnus furrows his brow and smacks Alec disapprovingly in the chest earning a little yelp of surprise from Alec, "Alexander," Magnus scolds, "You cannot simply stereotype. Just because they practically live and breathe sports does not make them any less intelligent or mature than we are…" Magnus' point is thwarted by a pizza slice flying from the jocks table across the cafeteria. Magnus' mouth is still open with his unfinished lecture which seems to have died on his lips. Eventually, he finds his words, "Then again…some of them really are jarheads." Alec smiles proudly at his triumph as Magnus sulks over his ruined point, but when Alec takes Magnus' hand in his he peps back up to his usual self almost instantly.

"Anyway," Izzy chimes, "Jace is the one with the blonde hair sitting at the centre of the table, back to the window." I follow her extended index finger until Jace falls into my line of sight.

His hair is a warm blonde styled mess and even sitting down I know he's tall – much taller than me anyway. His shoulders bulge with football built muscle and his eyes, one a striking ocean blue and the other a warm chocolatey brown, pierce through the crowd towards our table where we watch him. He raises his eyebrows and smiles whilst rolling his eyes and the rest of my table giggle amongst themselves but wear sympathetic looks. "He really hates having to sit up there. Thinks they're all blithering idiots."

"Actually," I start as I pay more attention to Jace's appearance, "I think I've already met your brother. We sit at the same desk in AP Biology."

"No way, well at least introductions are out of the way," Isabelle concludes, stabbing at her pasta with her fork.

"Actually, we didn't speak. I was so busy fussing over my notes that I barely noticed him – I hope he doesn't think I was trying to be rude." There's a brief pause and I look to Isabelle whose grin grows wider and wider before a shriek of laughter bubbles out of her as she claps her hands like a madman turning the heads of several bewildered students. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she breathes out eventually before composing herself, "I knew I picked the right friend. Didn't notice him, oh that's hilarious. You might have injured his man pride a little but rude? Certainly not. Jace is used to the girls at school throwing themselves at him. It's quite funny to watch actually."

Alec and Magnus nod their agreement, "Yeah my brothers not used to not needing to fend off women." Alec says this in an off-hand way as if it's a fact that simply cannot be changed.

Magnus fixes Alec with a look of disapproval, "You do realise you're making your poor brother out to be a man whore, right? He's actually a lovely guy, very reserved though."

"He's always been reserved," Izzy sighs and she and Alec share a sad look, "Jace is actually our step-brother but we've known him our whole lives so he's practically a full-blooded Lightwood in our eyes. His mother died when he was eight and after that, he came to live with us."

My heart felt heavy for Izzy and Alec's brother, I don't even know where I'd be without my mother now never mind at eight years old. After lunch, we said our goodbyes and Izzy directed me to my next class where I sat thinking about the boy with blue and brown eyes and how much of his painful past he hid behind them.

 **Jace P.O.V**

I was itching to know what Izzy and Alec had said about me to the new girl. After she seemed oblivious to my existence this morning, I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. A girl had never not tried to get my attention since middle school never mind not noticed me. I felt like an arrogant prick for being so confused over it but damn it, I _am_ confused.

By the end of the day I was so ready to go home. I jump into my jeep, throwing my bag into the backseat and wait for Alec, Izzy and Magnus. When they finally came out of the building and piled into the truck, I was a little disappointed to see Clary wasn't with them. I drive in silence while the other three chat about their day. Finally, I ask what's been niggling at me since lunch, "So, I noticed you pointing me out to the new girl at lunch. I hope you gave me a glowing report." I grin wolfishly at the rear-view mirror as they fall silent.

Izzy finally stutters to life, "Of course. She says you have biology together."

She did notice me, "Yeah we do. She seems shy."

Izzy laughs with a wicked gleam of mischief in her eyes, "No, Jace. She's not. I take it you haven't introduced yourself yet?"

Great, first Clary ignores me and now Izzy's mocking me – She knows perfectly well Clary and I haven't had a conversation. "No, why would I?" I try to sound uninterested but Alec catches my deceit.

"Someone's man pride has been shot to bits." Alec's tone is teasing and I can already tell Magnus will be berating him for his comment later.

We drive in silence the rest of the way home, my mind churning with images of flaming red hair and green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention and Rejection

**Clary P.O.V**

Not two seconds after I close the front door behind me and my mom is all over me like rash, "How was your first day? Did you make any friends? You should invite them over for dinner…"

"Whoa, mom. Is this mother-daughter bonding or an interrogation?" I shake my head smiling softly at her.

Her energy diminishes slightly as she grins sheepishly at me, "Sorry honey. I'm just excited that's all. My stomach's been in knots all day waiting for you to come home." I could see her now in my mind's eye, anxiously tapping her long manicured nails on the coffee table, cradling a cup of coffee whilst glaring at the clock – My mother isn't well known for her patience.

"I made a friend – her name's Isabelle. I think you'd really like her. She took me to all my classes today and introduced me to her brother and his boyfriend at lunch. As far as first days go, it went really well." My mom seems pleased with my summary and I swear I catch her releasing a breath I hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"I'm so relieved…I mean, pleased. I knew you'd be fine." She nods vigorously, more so to convince herself of her statement than me.

After a round of twenty questions with mom and being plied with coffee and biscuits, I finally escape upstairs to get a start on the homework I'd been assigned. I couldn't be happier about the fresh start I'd been given but my experiences from home still niggled away at the back of my head. I forced the memories down, I had no need to relive the humiliation they held.

Later that night as my head hit the pillow, I found myself thinking about how nice it would be to have someone love me the way Magnus and Alec love each other. And then I find my thoughts going astray, turning images of blue and brown eyes over and over in my head and wondering how strong Jace must be to have coped with losing his mother and being uprooted into a new family.

Eventually sleep claims me and I'm thankful for it after the anxiety only a first day in a new place can bring.

 **Jace P.O.V**

"Detention, Mr Wayland! Why you take such pleasure in disrupting my lessons I will never understand, but I have _had it!_ You're a disrespectful and disgusting little man-child who can _forget_ about making it to college! _"_ Finally, Miss Kerr, our French teacher, had cracked.

This is why I am stuck behind after school. It wasn't even my fault – It never usually was. Daniel was the one who switched Miss Kerr's hand sanitizer with lube the time before this. Greg was the one who super glued her ass to her chair the time before that but this… this one really raised the bar.

Everything had been going just fine and then suddenly, all hell broke loose. Daniel and Greg had teamed up. While Daniel distracted Miss Kerr, Greg had leapt from his seat under the alias of sharpening his pencil at the bin beside her desk. I didn't even notice what they were doing before it was too late. I saw Greg fumbling with her computer which linked to the white board at the front of the classroom. I had given him a questioning look but Miss Kerr was already back with Daniel and setting up the French film she was forcing us to watch. To her horror, Greg had swapped the disc's and instead of French people having a chat over coffee, a lesbian porno had lit up the screen and blasted through the speakers. In that moment, I didn't know whether Miss Kerr was going to blow up or die from the humiliation, as she violently battered the computer and its power button to turn the loud moans off. Immediately, all blame fell on me and that was why I was here, in the Art department cleaning their equipment and tidying up their cupboards.

Although the porno incident was hilarious, I'm still pissed that Daniel and Greg couldn't let me have one class without Miss Kerr throwing me out.

I'm getting some stubborn orange paint out of a brush so stiff I'm amazed someone could have used it, when I hear a tap running and paper being rustled in the other classroom. Frowning, I go towards the source of the noise and lord and behold there she is – The girl who thinks I'm invisible.

Her flaming red hair twists in gentle waves down her back as she adds feather-like strokes to the colourful canvas in front of her. She hums softly to herself as she works, completely absorbed in her art and I swear in that moment there has never been a woman more beautiful that her. I didn't know how long I'd been standing there for when I realised if I want out of this school at any point today, I need to crack on with this classroom's equipment.

Her humming stops and her brush stills as I enter the room, pretending to be completely oblivious to her presence. I set to work on the paint-stained pallets but I could feel her eyes on me from across the room. I turn and gesture to the used paint brushes she's sat aside, "Are you done with those?"

She looks confused at first but then gives me a warm smile, "Yeah, I am but I can clean them myself. I'm sure you have better things to be doing."

Chuckling I reach over and take the paintbrushes from her desk and dump them in the sink, "Don't strain yourself. This is what detention was made for, it creates slaves for the faculty to use after school." To my surprise, she laughs and I turn raising my eyebrows in amusement, "My slave labour is no laughing matter."

She laughs harder and I find myself joining her. Finally, she stops and tilts her head at me as if she's trying to figure me out, "I'm Clary, you're Jace right?"

Holy shit, she knows my name, "The one and only. How do you know who I am?" I know my grin is cocky but hell she not only noticed me but we're having a conversation. Slowly but surely my shattered man pride is pulling itself back together.

"How could I not know who the captain of the football team is?" Her face is practically angelic as she smiles up at me and I know I have her wrapped around my little finger, or rather my lettered jacket.

"Oh really?" I take a seat beside her and lean a little closer. I give her a wolfish grin, "I take it you like football players then?" The distance between us only needs a couple of more inches until it disappears. Her eyes pierce into mine as my gaze travels to her perfectly pink lips. And to think I was worried about this girl being any different from the rest of them.

Her eyes find the table and it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I start to close the gap between us so I can make out with this girl and get her out of my head already. Just as my eyes shut and I find my fingers playing with a tendril of her fiery hair, the expectation of soft lips is crushed with her low voice, "I know who the football team are so I know which boys to stay away from."

My eyelids fly open as she stands and smirks down at me. She throws a couple of her possessions into her back before moving towards the door, "Anyway it was nice to meet you, Jace. Thanks for taking care of my paintbrushes." She grins wickedly at me from the door before turning to wrench it open and disappearing without a backwards glance. I could hear her muttering "Asshole," under her breath as she went.

What the actual fuck? I was so sure I had her right where I wanted her. If my man pride was broken before, it was in fucking tatters now. Clary Fairchild had just rejected me, Jace Wayland. I should be mad or humiliated but instead, I find my eyes fixed to the space where she'd left through the door. Had she shocked the hell out of me? Fuck yes. Was I impressed? Definitely. Was I going to be thinking about her for the rest of the day? Most likely.


	4. Chapter 4: Casanova and His Olive Branch

_All characters belong to the author of The Mortal Instruments series – I only own this storyline._

 **Clary P.O.V**

Two things were crystal clear: Firstly, Jace Wayland's overinflated ego is so big that he's managed to get his head stuck right up his own ass and secondly, on only my second day at Evergreen High, I have managed to piss off the captain of the football team. I expect he'll exact his revenge tomorrow; perhaps a good pompom thrashing from his devoted cheerleaders.

Seriously though, did he really expect me to melt into his arms or throw myself in a heap at his feet? Fucking tool. On the bright side, I do believe I've knocked him down a peg or two today – I smile at the thought.

Before I know it I've already stormed the whole twenty-minute walk home. Forcefully shoving my key into the door, I let myself in and slam the door behind me already dreading having to go back through it tomorrow morning for school.

I take the stairs two at a time, an impressive feat for someone at five foot two, and bury myself under homework for the rest of the day. As hard as I tried I couldn't get his stupid face out of my head – The guilt of putting him down like that was eating me alive. But then I thought about all the girls that had likely rolled in and out of his bed only to be left broken hearted. I totally did the right thing. He's good-looking sure, and funny but he's also a man slut and I've _really_ had enough of those.

There was only one thing left to do. I reach under my mattress and pull out my sketchbook, flipping to a fresh page I get to work. If anything can clear my mind, its art.

 **Jace P.O.V**

By the time I get home I realise I'm not even mad or humiliated – I'm just confused…again. This girl is going to be the end of me, I just fucking know it.

"Everything alright?" Izzy stands at the top of the stairs, arms crossed against her chest and wearing a worried expression.

I chuckle softly, "Don't worry little sis, everything's fine."

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then tell me, why are you back late from school?"

"Shh!" I turn in a panicked circle but I can't see or hear mom, "I swear Izzy, if she finds out I got another detention she'll…"

"She'll do what, Jace?" I cringe at the voice behind me and Izzy bites back a smile at my rabbit-caught-in-the-head-lights expression. I turn and there she is, arms crossed just like Izzy's. Her face is stern but I know just how much she loves catching Izzy, Alec and I out when we've fucked up - She's enjoying this.

"Mom, I…um." I look frantically at Izzy but she's keeping her mouth shut. All loyalty amongst siblings goes out the window when it comes down to a parental lecture, "Traitor," I hiss. Her only response is to poke her tongue out at me like she did when we were kids. I turn back to Mom and peer behind her for an escape route or a scape goat but there's no way out of this one.

"Another detention, Johnathan? Really?" Mom's face falls and she looks so disappointed. I hate it when she does this, if there was ever an award for professional guilt tripping then this woman right here would rank top in the world.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. It was Greg and Daniel I swear."

"What exactly did Greg and Daniel supposedly do now? I mean, it can't be worse than super gluing your teacher to a chair. Right?"

My cheeks flame as I shake my head, refusing to look her in the eyes, "Mom, you really don't want to know."

Mom takes a second or two to deliberate on her decision before sighing loudly, her whole body relaxing, "You need to find better friends Jace, it would do you some good to keep better company."

I nod vigorously until she makes her way to the stairs. As soon as she's out of sight I grin and cast a victoriously smug look at Izzy, "Thanks for the help by the way."

Izzy rolls her eyes and disappears back into her room, "You're welcome, asshole." Her door thuds shut but her insult brings Clary slamming back to the forefront of my mind.

As I lie back on my bed, I turn the events of today over and over in my head before coming up with a conclusion that shocks even myself: Clary was right – I was an asshole. I groan and push my hand through my hair, I should apologise to her. How I was going to do that with her avoiding me like the plague tomorrow I have no idea. Glancing at my class schedule for tomorrow I grin, Biology first thing – She can't avoid me there.

I'll go in, apologise, absolve myself of all this guilt and finally get the redhead out of my head for good. Easier said than done.

 **Clary P.O.V**

I glare down at my class schedule – Biology first thing. Was I being punished for something awful I'd done in a past life? Maybe this was life throwing a curveball at me to see if I'm strong enough to dodge it or maybe this is karma and life's a cold and cruel bitch – I didn't care if I was overexaggerating. Jace Wayland is a pretentious dickhead with a level ten god-complex.

Let him try and get me back for rejecting him – I'll bite his fucking head off. That's what I tell myself all the way to Biology as I amp myself up for round two with this self-declared Casanova.

However, when I take my seat beside him believing myself prepared for anything he throws at me, he says the one thing I didn't expect from him, "I'm sorry. You're right, I was an asshole yesterday and I'd really appreciate it if you could forgive me and let us start fresh again."

I gape at him, the shock written all over my face. He however, is twiddling his pen between his fingers almost nervously and won't lift his eyes from the table. Eventually, I remember how to operate my jaw and close my mouth. I'm speechless for a second but then I feel my traitorous lips turning up at one corner, "Can you say that looking at me?" I raise my eyebrows in challenge, turning slightly to face him.

He sighs lightly but turns to face me. His eyes meet mine and I find myself feeling almost lost under the weight of his gaze, "You were right. I'm an asshole and I'm sorry. Please don't make me go on my knees and beg."

A giggle escapes me at the very thought of Jace Wayland grovelling at my feet for my forgiveness. He smiles sweetly at me looking hopeful, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Forcing a serious expression and biting back a smile I'm impressed with how level I keep my tone, "Oh I dunno, Jace. It's going to take a little bit more than that."

His eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head completely perplexed, "What do you want? An olive branch?" He grins wolfishly and I can't keep my serious expression anymore.

"Yeah, I want an olive branch said no girl ever," I shake my head and give him a wry smile as he chuckles, "A card or a cupcake would have sufficed," I jest.

His face lights up, "Sold."

"You're such a dork," I tease removing my notes from my bag and setting them on the table.

He does the same as he mulls over my insult, "Dork, huh? Cute but not the worst thing I've been called."

All the tension that had been in the air between us dissolves and I find myself falling into a comfortable and quiet rhythm of highlighting and reading my notes. Jace does the same but every once in a while I can feel his eyes on me and the weirdest part was I didn't even mind.

 _Thank-you millions for your reviews! I love hearing from readers and promise to post regularly. Chapter 5 will be up soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Still Not a Dork

_All characters belong to the author of the Mortal Instruments series, I only own the storyline._

 **Jace P.O.V**

Well I'd done it. I bit the bullet, swallowed my ego and apologised. It felt good to be off Clary's shit list but there was still one problem: I still hadn't gotten her out of my head.

Throughout Biology I kept catching myself staring at her. I couldn't help but notice how she delicately twirled the ends of her soft hair with her fingertips or how she nibbled lightly on her bottom lip when she was trying to make sense of the information we were being given. I don't even want to admit what her placing the tip of her pen between her lips did to me. When the bell rung, I felt almost disappointed but the look on Izzy's face when Clary and I walked out of class side-by-side was priceless.

It was a quick look of shock but her wide eyed guppy mouthed expression had happened and I'd saw it. Something told me I was going to get grilled later about my newfound friendship with Clary and withholding information from the gossip tornado that was Izzy was hilarious.

With an innocent smile and a "See you later," I was off. Did I feel guilty leaving Clary with the interrogator that was my sister? Very. Was I about to go up against Izzy in public? Never – That girl knows too much about me.

"Jace, wait for me!" I don't even need to turn around to register who that fake high-pitched voice belongs to and instead increase my pace. It's hopeless though, she catches up with me, "Jace, I was shouting you. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, Marissa. I guess I didn't."

For a second she looks as if she's going to blow a gasket and humiliate me by making a scene but instead she slaps that fake ass smile back on her face and grabs my arm. Her false nails dig into my skin and I'd pry her off if I wasn't worried about hurting her feelings, "Silly boo. Don't worry, I know you wouldn't ignore me on purpose." She emphasises this with a dramatic flip of her brown hair and bats her false lashes up at me.

"Eh, right. I wouldn't." She seems pleased with my answer and I feel the relief only narrowly escaping the bitch-fit zone can bring. It's not that I lead Marissa on - Despite popular opinion, I'm not like that. She's just so forward and I would hate to hurt her feelings.

"Oh look, there's my class. Bye Marissa." I practically throw myself into English lit and can hear her huff her disapproval.

Half-way through this class and my thoughts have already turned to Clary. I don't get it, out of all the hot girls I'd ever encountered, why are my thoughts so preoccupied with her? Damn woman turning my normally safe and easy thoughts to mush. I try to convince myself it's just because she hasn't thrown herself at me like the other girls but its more than that; I just can't quite put my finger on what though.

I'm heading towards my table where regrettably Marissa is already waiting to pounce on me as she wiggles her fingers in my direction. I turn and look over to Izzy and Alec's table and fight the urge to run and hide behind them to avoid Marissa _accidently_ spilling her water on my crotch so she can try to help me clean it up with napkins again – There's desperate and then there's psychotic.

A flash of fiery red catches my eye as Clary sits down with Izzy, Alec and Magnus. I watch her laugh at something Alec says and feel my own lips curve up into a smile. However, there's a set of brown eyes boring into me from beside Clary. A silent but deadly warning to back off, such is the faith my sister has in me. Doing the only thing I can think of, I cross my eyes and poke my tongue out at Izzy and watch her fight to hold onto her anger.

With a grin and a salute in Izzy's direction, I head over to my table to sit and listen to the worst conversations I have ever had to pretend to be interested in hearing. Captain of the football team came with a price and I could forget all about a football scholarship if I didn't have the title to go with it. I prayed my ears wouldn't bleed as Daniel started telling us about another one of his failed sexual escapades.

Ten minutes into Daniel describing his sexual prowess and suddenly jumping off a cliff feels like a real possibility. Turning, I spot Greg at the other side of the table munching into a cupcake, "Hey, where did you get that?"

Greg glances up with frosting and sprinkles stuck to his face as he smacks his lips loudly around a mouthful, "Modern Languages club are selling them to help pay for their trip to Venice next year, why?"

I grin as a plan begins to formulate, "I was just wondering."

 **Clary P.O.V**

I take my usual seat in the deserted art classroom at the end of the day and set my easel in front of me. I go over towards the cupboard where the brushes are kept but as I reach up, something catches my eye on the countertop. A pink iced vanilla cupcake covered in multi-coloured sprinkles sits with a note attached. Curious, I pick up the cupcake and read the note written with a neat and masculine hand:

 _Clary,_

 _I know you don't like olive branches so I got you this instead as promised._

 _P.S: I'm still not a dork_

I can't help but smile at his sweet gesture. The cupcake tastes like heaven and I put the note that had been attached into my pocket. Maybe Jace wasn't an asshole, maybe people were too busy trying to pass their judgement on him without getting to know Jace first. Just when I thought I had him figured out…

Piece by piece, I was beginning to think less of Jace Wayland as a man slut and more as someone I could get used to being around.

 _Thanks again for all the reviews! They keep me going. Love hearing about your opinions and favourite parts. Chapter 6 will be up soon._


	6. Chapter 6: That Fucker

**Jace P.O.V**

It's finally Friday and I'm so ready to be home and away from this shithole. I sit impatiently in maths waiting for the bell to ring, my eyes zipping from the clock and back to the board. When class ends, I'm already out of the door and heading to biology. I'm first in the class and Mrs Grover smiles her approval of my time-keeping – as much as I already loved biology it wasn't the reason I was early.

Taking my seat, I'm just in time to see the flame that is Clary Fairchild come through the door. She smiles brightly at me before taking her own seat beside mine, "The cupcake was delicious by the way, thank-you."

I try to supress the grin that threatens to take over my face, "You're very welcome. Are you ready for this test today?" Clary's face falls and I realise I've stuck my foot in it, "I mean…it should be fine. I'll probably fail it anyway."

She bites her lip nervously, "I feel like no matter how much I studied for this I just couldn't take any of it in. What about you? Did you study?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm just gonna wing it." It was a lie but I didn't think she'd expect me to study – It was a presumption people had about me that I'd grown used to.

"Really?" She raises a quizzical eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I saw your notebook covered in notes."

I'm saved from having to answer her question as Mrs Grover hands out the test paper.

"Oh and by the way," Clary whispers, "You're still a dork."

I grin wolfishly and she giggles lightly before we both get stuck into the questions.

"How did you do?" Clary is borderline frantic as Mrs Grover hands out the marked papers in the second half of the double period.

I chuckle and give her a sympathetic smile, "Clary, I've not even got my paper back yet."

Her mouth forms an 'o' shape and I think it's the cutest expression I've ever seen. She smiles sheepishly with an embarrassed giggle, "Whoops, sorry."

When Mrs Grover reaches our table to give back our papers, Clary's hands shake as she reaches for it. I watch her skim over her result before a great sigh of relief leaves her tiny body, "I did it, I can't believe it – I got a B."

"That's amazing! I knew you'd be fine." I beam down at her as all the tension leaves her body. What is it about this girl that makes me smile whenever she's around?

"How did you do?"

I glance down at my test and shrug, "Nah, I failed. Guess that's what happens when you try to wing it."

She pouts and tries to peek at my score, "You couldn't have, there must be a mistake."

I force a laugh, "Honestly, it's fine. I'd show you but it's embarrassing."

She nods her understanding and we fall into a comfortable silence while Mrs Grover goes over the parts of the test that she'd noticed a lot of people found difficult.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I ask hopefully.

She turns to me wide-eyed, "How can you even ask that? Do you really think Izzy would let me miss her party?"

She had a good point – asking was ridiculous. When it came to the force that is my little sister, it was always a yes unless you wanted her to chase you around all day nagging you about it until you eventually caved. "Of course, you wouldn't want to upset the terror tornado of glittery party invitations and enough food to sink a boat."

Clary slaps my arm lightly and mock glares at me, "You have no idea how much time and effort she put into those invitations. They were adorable."

I raise my eyebrows in challenge and lean a little closer, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I do if the glitter I keep finding in the carpet, on my clothes and even in our fridge is any indication."

Clary seems to realise our proximity and I swear I catch her eyes floating down towards my lips but it's so quick I'm almost convinced I imagined it. She visibly swallows, "The fridge?"

"I don't even know how she managed it," I whisper in response.

In this moment, I really want to reach across and feel her soft hair between my fingers again. Hell, I want to do much more than that. Her eyes, like two perfect emeralds, burn into mine with an intensity that leaves me breathless. I want to kiss her. Finally feel her soft lips and fill this ache of longing inside me. But just as quickly as the spell that fell on us appeared, it was gone.

Clary leans back and stands up clumsily as she piles her notes into her bag, "So, I'll see you at the party?" She breathes and gives me a tight-lipped smile.

Something twinges painfully in my chest as I realise she's rejecting me, again. Despite her sudden desire to get away from me, I manage to keep my tone level, "Probably not. I've got stuff to do."

"Right," she nods and an uncomfortable silence fills the void between us.

The bell rings and I get up to leave. I place my test paper on Mrs Grover's desk and look back to see Clary rooted to the spot. Concern fills me as my eyebrows furrow, "Aren't you coming?"

She shakes her head and gives me another one of those tight-lipped smiles, "Nah, I've got a couple of questions for Mrs Grover. I'll see you on Monday."

I nod dutifully and leave, hoping she didn't catch the disappointment in my eyes. I can't work out what it is about her that makes me care so much. I just know that when she's around I'm always smiling, and when she's not she's never far from my thoughts. I shrug it off, no point getting hung up on a girl that doesn't want me. That must be it, I'm not used to having to work for a girl's attention – She's a challenge. "That's why I feel the way I do," I whisper under my breath to myself as I sit myself inside my jeep. But even to my own ears, the statement rings false.

I slam my hands on the wheel, frustrated. Clary Fairchild was inside my head and the worst part? I don't mind her being in there at all.

 **Clary P.O.V**

Holy shit! He was going to kiss me. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to kiss me and I think I wanted to kiss him back. I'd panicked and put as much distance between us as was possible without seeming too rude. For a moment, I thought I'd seen a hurt look cross his expression and fill those brown and blue eyes. But as quickly as I thought it appeared, it was gone.

"Everything alright with your paper, Clary?" I blink and realise Mrs Grover is looking at me expectantly as I clutch my test paper.

"Oh, right." I bark out an embarrassed laugh as my cheeks burn and go to place my paper on the pile - That's when I realise I had been right. Sitting on top of all the others was Jace's paper with ninety-two percent and an A scrawled in green ink. That fucker. He told me he failed, why would he lie?

I place my paper down as my mind reels from this new knowledge. I knew Jace was smart from the amount of practice questions he'd whizzed through, he could answer all the questions Mrs Grover had for him and he never forgot his homework - I just hadn't realised how smart he was. Why hide it and let me think he performed terribly?

My mind buzzed with unanswered questions and I knew the next time I saw Jace, he'd be answering them all - Even if I had to drag the answers out of him kicking and screaming.


	7. Chapter 7: My Kind of Girl

**Clary P.O.V**

When I arrive at Izzy's the party's already in full swing. Music pounds from the speakers as our classmates, a sweating mass of bodies, grind against each other. I barge through the crowd until my eyes fix on the dark-haired girl who balances precariously on the kitchen worktop in a pair of sky-high stilettos and a dress so tight it makes me feel a little more comfortable in my own. I head towards the open plan kitchen to pull my best friend down from the countertop before she breaks something important.

"Clary! You made it! And you look hot in that dress!" Izzy's screams of excitement turn to drunken giggles as she clambers down from the countertop to wrap me in a rib-crushing hug.

"You look fantastic too!" I shout over the music, "But Izzy?"

"Yes, my dearest Clary?"

"You're crushing me," I squeak and Izzy hastily lets me go with a grin.

"Come on! You _must_ meet some of the guys I invited. One's bound to be perfect for you!" I struggle to voice my protest as she grabs my arm and propels through the crowd with me stumbling behind her.

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of me, she flips my hair out, pulls my dress down a little at the front and hikes it up at the bottom to make it shorter, "There, perfect."

"Izzy! I look like I belong in a whore house!"

Izzy fixes me with a serious look, "Nonsense. If you've got it, flaunt it." With that she spins me around and gives me a quick slap on the ass. I squeal with surprise but move towards the makeshift bar where the guys are laughing and drinking. I love Izzy with all my heart but she's a pusher, and she was _so_ going to pay for this.

I didn't even need to say anything. One of the boys, a football player, with light brown cropped hair and a leanly muscled build sets his big blue eyes on me. Those eyes travel up and down the length of me, stopping for a moment to appreciate my breasts before making their way back up to my face, "Hey."

"Hey." I'm nervous as hell but thankfully my voice doesn't give my panic away.

He smiles, "Can I get you a drink?"

I nod and it takes me a second to realise he's waiting for me to tell him my drink of choice, "Oh um…whatever. You pick for me." Smooth Clary. Practically the mistress of seduction - Or was it the mistress of public humiliation?

His smile widens into a grin as he starts rummaging in one of the many coolers and then begins to make me a rum and coke. I watch him warily as he prepares the drink, making sure there is no chance of anything being slipped into it – Better safe than sorry. He sets the glass down in front of me when he's finished and offers the seat beside him to me. I sit down as graciously as I can in this tight ass dress and hesitantly take a sip.

"Good?"

I nod, "Thank-you. So, um…what's your name?" He gives me a funny look and I realise my error. He's a jock, of course he's surprised I've never heard of him, "Oh I'm new, I've only been at Evergreen High a week."

"Oh," he nods and that cocky grin reappears, "I'm Jared – I'm on the football team. What's your name gorgeous?"

I try not gag at his attempt to both impress and compliment me and instead plaster on the fakest smile I can muster, "I'm Clary."

"Clary," he leans closer and I can feel my body itch to move away, "That's a beautiful name. You look great by the way." He ogles my breasts as he speaks and I feel like slapping him for his lack of tact. He was coming off more like a pompous pervert than the man of every girl's dreams. Would I be a terrible human being if I just stood up and fucked off in the complete opposite direction of this man slut?

I wrack my brain for a subject change, "Thank-you. So, what are your plans after senior year?"

He looks genuinely baffled by the line of questioning I've chosen but manages to fumble for an answer, "I'll start working for my dad - He owns a garage in town. He reckons it'll save him wasting tuition money for college because he knows I'm not built for reading books and sitting in boring ass lectures." He laughs as if the very concept is ridiculous. I force a laugh, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"So, what are you built for?"

Jared straightens up and puts his arm around my shoulder, "Everyone knows that Jared Porter is the life and soul of the party. Without me, I don't even think you could call it a party." At first I think he's joking but after a couple of seconds I realise this guy genuinely thinks he's god's gift to the planet. And to think I gave Jace a hard time – He's not even close to being as conceited as this jarhead.

The next fifteen minutes are spent listening to Jared prattle on and fucking on about how his team mates would be lost without him both on the field and at a party. "I guess they just look up to me. I mean, I understand why – Even I have to admit I'm a bit of a stud."

And…that was enough for me. "Hey, Jared? I'm going to go use the little girls room, I'll be right back." I smile brightly and Jared nods.

"When you get back, maybe we can go somewhere quieter. More private." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I fight the urge to dry heave.

"Sure," I squeak and dash out of there like my ass is on fire into the moving crowd of drunken teenagers dancing - The kind of dancing that leads to babies. When I've finally reached the other side of the room, I climb the sweeping staircase up towards where I hope a bathroom will be.

I'm trying to pick a door when I look over towards the bar and see Jared is on the move. He's obviously looking for someone and the fact that he's carrying my drink suggests I'm that unlucky someone.

In my panic, I grab the door handle to the closest door and throw myself inside. It's blissfully dark and quiet and I take the moment of peace to lay my forehead against the door. "Why do I always attract the creeps?" I mutter aloud.

"What creeps?"

I leap into the air with an unattractive screech and press my back up against the door. The voice is male and I can see his built shadow leaning over to turn on what I presume is a lamp. The room is suddenly illuminated and I squint against its brightness. When my eyes adjust I immediately recognise the person standing in front of me. Blonde hair pushed back in a sexy mess, eyebrows arched with a smug grin plastered on his face and those brown and blue eyes that I keep getting caught up in.

"Jace! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" I cross my arms and raise my chin to meet his gaze.

"Um…I live here."

Shit, "Oh yeah." My cheeks flame as I drop my gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. How could I forget? This is Izzy's party and he's Izzy's brother – of course he's going to be here. In his room. The room I've just barrelled into.

I hear him walk towards me before my chin is tilted up to meet his gaze, "Never a dull moment with you, Clary Fairchild." He's grinning from ear to ear, clearly amused by my ability to humiliate myself more than the average person. "So, what are you doing in my bedroom?" His bedroom is immaculate. Everything is tidied away and his school books are filed away in order of size in his bookcase. His bed is neatly made and there isn't one piece of dirty washing in sight – To say I'm impressed would be an understatement.

I look up at him desperately, "You have to hide me."

Jace looks puzzled for a moment before chuckling, "And why am I to hide you?"

I glare up at him and cross my arms over my chest knowing fine well I look like a pouting toddler on the verge of a tantrum but desperate calls call for desperate measures, "This guy is trying and failing to sweep me off my feet. He's…repulsive. He wanted to go somewhere private – I think he was under the impression that I'd be falling into bed with him since Jared Porter fancies himself an Adonis."

Jace's lips tighten as he attempts to supress the laughter bubbling up his throat but fails miserably.

"What's so fucking funny?" I'm beyond humiliated and currently caught between wishing for death and murdering this hot but obnoxious witness of my current dilemma.

He calms down and moves closer, "Normally when a girl stumbles into my room, it isn't to ask me to hide her – That's what's funny."

I click onto his meaning and smack his chest, "Stop being a dick and just hide me." I soften my tone when I see he's about to cave, "Please?"

Straightening up, he smiles softly at me and motions me further into the wide neat space that is his room, "Of course I will, silly."

"Thank-you." I seat myself at the bottom of his bed and Jace just stands there looking lost and maybe even nervous? Nah, boys like Jace don't get nervous. I on the other hand can feel heat rising to my cheeks as his eyes move up my figure. Unlike Jared, Jace's eyes don't find the Izzy approved plunge of the front of my dress. Instead, they find my own eyes and for a moment or two there is only silence.

Jace blinks and the trance breaks as he parks his ass at the top of the bed and picks up the remote, "So, what'll it be? Action, horror, romance…"

"Action."

Jace lifts his eyebrows in surprise but gives me a wry smile, "My kind of girl."

And with those four words, I feel my stomach flip and my heart thunder inside my chest – What the hell is wrong with me?


	8. Chapter 8: My Thor

_Hey, sorry for the late update. My wifi's been down for the last couple of days._

 _I own nothing except the storyline – All characters belong to the author of The Mortal Instruments Series._

 **Jace P.O.V**

Holy shit – Clary fucking Fairchild is in my bed. When I'd thought about this moment, I believed it would've been under different circumstances. But here she is, with me, hiding from one of my teammates. I start the first _Avengers_ and we fall into a comfortable silence.

I keep watching her out of the corner of my eye – She's beautiful. Her dress hugs her figure in all the right places with more of her legs and chest on show than I thought she was comfortable with. I see her fidget with her dress, trying to gain some coverage. As much as I'm loving the view, I was raised right.

I stand and head for my wardrobe, pulling my lettered jacket from its contents and hand it to Clary, "You looked cold."

She takes it gratefully and seems a little confused but pulls it on anyway – If I thought covering her perfect body up with my lettered jacket was going to help me fight off the urge to roll on top of her and finally taste those lips I was _so_ wrong. She looks like she belongs wrapped up in that jacket and I feel the caveman inside me roar its approval. Well, at least she isn't cold now.

Returning to the bed, I stretch out along my side and try to focus on the action unfolding before us. It proves more difficult than anticipated.

"Oh, I _love_ this part!" Clary's enthusiasm has her sitting up as Thor appears on screen to take out his brother, Loki.

I raise a surprised eyebrow, "Do you really love this part or is it the Norse God?"

She turns and glares at me playfully, "Don't take that tone about my Thor."

"Oh," I raise my arms in mock surrender, "Well excuse me. Didn't realise he was your Thor."

She hums her approval and turns back to the movie but I'm not done having my fun, "Black Widow is _clearly_ the best-looking Avenger."

"Nah, Thor's still better. She can kick your ass and look good doing it but he can swing his hammer and control the weather."

I smirk, "So you're telling me you like him because he can control the weather?"

"No," She giggles and thumps me with one of my pillows, "I don't know. He's just muscular, blonde and a gentleman - He and Jane are just perfect together."

I wiggle my eyebrows obnoxiously at her, "So, you like blondes then?"

Instead of getting embarrassed she surprises me with her retort, "Are you telling me you like redheads then?"

There's silence as I weigh out my options, her eyes burn into mine and I think I forget how to speak for a moment before words find my shocked tongue, "Only the sassy one's."

She nods and returns her attention to Iron Man and Thor as I continue to watch her sweet little face – her cheeks turning pink at my comment. How could one human being be so adorable? Eventually, I too feel the cold and wind up under my duvet. I see Clary eye her side of duvet longingly and chuckle, "You know you can get under the covers, right? You don't need an invitation."

Clary glares at my smug face, "Oh I know, I was just thinking about all the other girls that have likely rolled in and out of this bed."

It's like a slap I didn't see coming- This is the first time she's _ever_ made a presumption about my life and it stings a little. She was the only one who hadn't seen the lettered jacket and the people I socialised with at school and not jumped the gun that I was a jarheaded man slut.

She must have seen my face fall because she sighs and buries herself under my duvet, "It's a joke, Wayland."

She has her back to me as I stare at her creamy ivory toned shoulder covered merely by the strap of her dress, "Despite popular belief, I haven't actually had sex with any girl in this bed."

She rolls over in surprise, facing me as her eyes widened. "Don't lie to me," She finally giggles and kicks me lightly with her little foot on my thigh.

I shake my head and give her an embarrassed and unsure smile, "I'm serious. I've never brought a girl home before. And before you start, I haven't slept with that many either."

She seems to believe me as she nods with a neutral expression, "Cool."

I can't help it, I laugh and move closer to her, "Cool? That's it? You'll honestly just take me at my word?"

"Well, were you lying?"

"No."

"Then yes, I'm taking you at your word."

I give her a quizzical look. Damn, she really meant it. I feel a smile turn up at the corner of my lips, "Not all captains of football teams are womanizer's, you know."

I'm perplexed when she laughs loudly and won't stop. She claps her hands together like a madman and fights for air as she swipes at her eyes to get rid of the tears from her laughing fit.

I feel almost insulted as I look down at the girl rolling around in my bed and laughing at my expense, "What?"

Finally, she calms down and faces me with amusement glittering in her emerald green eyes, "You honestly think that I just _presumed_ you'd slept with loads of girls because of your social status?"

I scratch my neck nervously and push a hand through my hair. Was she serious or was this a trick question?

She shakes her head and smiles disbelievingly at me, "You don't exactly need a social status to achieve a full bedroom, Jace. I mean, look at you. You're pretty damn perfect." Now it's her turn to be embarrassed as she slaps a hand over her traitorous mouth and widens her eyes, "I so shouldn't have accepted that rum and coke."

I on the other hand am grinning ear to ear – pretty damn perfect. My ego she bruised at the start of the week inflates just a little.

"Nope, you already said it!" I grin and she looks mortified, "Cheer up, Clary. You're pretty damn perfect too."

Once again, we've found ourselves so close together that only a few centimetres more and we'd have closed the gap between us. Her eyes go a little hazy as she glances down at my lips and I know she's thinking about the same thing I am. Hesitantly, I reach out my hand and take her cheek in my palm stroking it lightly with the pad of my thumb. She leans into my hand and mews her approval as I smile down at her adorable little face.

"Jace, I…"

"Shh," I whisper, wanting to be in this moment with her and with no interruptions or her pulling away. I twirl her red hair between my fingers, looking down to watch the fiery tendrils slip through them. When I raise my eyes slowly back to hers, her breathing has intensified and I can feel her thinking about pulling away but a bigger part of her mind keeps her rooted where she is, watching me. I gently place my forehead against hers and tentatively wrap an arm around her waist to pull her flush against my body and she realises a tiny gasp of surprise. Hesitantly, she reaches up and strokes the line of my jaw followed by chin and then down my neck to place her hand on my shoulder as her emerald orbs focus on my lips and we can both feel the anticipation building. Closing the gap painstaking slowly, worried about scaring her off and wanting to savour this moment, I dip my head to drop featherlight kisses on her neck and feel myself rejoice inside at the soft little moan that escapes her lips. I take myself up her jaw and to her cheek and when I reach her lips with just a few centimetres between my own, I look at her for permission. Clary's eyes are closed and I can feel her leaning into my every touch as she reaches up and puts one of her small hands in my hair and pulls gently - I almost groan in satisfaction at her mere touch. Closing the distance, my lips brush hers and I can almost taste her want on her lips. I smile lightly against those perfect lips and move to capture them with mine but before I can seal my lips to hers…

The sound of someone vomiting in the hall and whoops of a crowd breaks the spell.

Clary bounces away as if she's been burnt and fumbles to fix her dress and adjust my lettered jacket. Every nerve I have is on edge and my entire body is still electrified with my need to have her – to taste her lips. I almost pull her back into the bed to start where we left off but grinding my teeth I push the need down. I'd kiss her when she was ready and not a moment before.

Clary's breathing is still laboured as she looks between the door and me on the bed where I haven't moved. I can see she wants to climb back in but instead she sets off for the door. She pulls the door open and I see a figure lying slumped in front of Clary who turns back to me, "It's Izzy."

Aw, hell.

I pull myself up out of bed and go towards my heavily intoxicated sister who's giggling and whispering into the carpet about her shoes being to perfectly matched with her outfit tonight – I would hate to be the one to break it to her that she's vomited all over those perfectly matched shoes and outfit.

"Right, parties over!" I yell and find myself met with the loud disapproval of Evergreen High's student population.

"You heard him, get the fuck out!"

I turn in surprise to the unnaturally loud and forceful voice that belongs to Clary and to my shock see people begin to leave. I grin at her and she shrugs her shoulders and returns my grin. Looking back down at the hopeless mess that is my sister's current predicament, I sigh and lift her over my shoulder where she promptly pukes down my back, "Thanks, Izzy. I'll be remembering this the next time you want to sneak out. Guess who isn't covering for your drunken ass."

She moans and grumbles all the way to the bathroom where Clary and I give her a shower in her clothes first to get rid of the puke and Clary takes over to help her get washed properly and dressed in a pair of clean pyjamas. I take that time to go for my own shower to get the smell of vomit off me after my sister so lovingly covered me in it.

I dry and dress quickly, not bothering with a t-shirt, as I go back to lift Izzy into her room. Clary's eyes just about fall out of her head when she sees my state of half dress and I give her a wolfish grin – It took years to get a six pack and set of biceps like these and I was too proud of them to cover them up. Besides, it was a chance to show Clary what was on offer.

With Clary's help, we get Izzy settled into bed where she pukes _again,_ "Izzy I swear to god, you are _never_ having another house party." My voice is stern but even in her drunken haze she knows perfectly well I don't mean it – I'm too soft.

"She's going to have to take the guest room," I sigh and begin moving her but stop when Clary's face looks a little worried, "What's wrong?"

She laughs nervously, "Um, I was kinda' meant to be staying over with Izzy tonight. Is it ok if I sleep on the couch?"

It takes me a minute to process what she's saying before I realise putting Izzy in the guest room leaves Clary without a bed, "No you absolutely will not, Clary. You can take my bed." I suddenly realise how that sounds and fumble to correct myself, "I mean, I'll sleep on the couch."

She just nods and gives me a little, "Thank-you."

With Izzy safely tucked away with a basin and a glass of water on her nightstand in the guest bedroom, I lead Clary back to my room. The whole time, I can feel her eyes on my exposed torso and fight the smug grin that wants to fill up my face. She gets into my bed and I can't throw off the thought of how perfect she looks in my bed wrapped up in my jacket.

"So, um…If you need anything I'll be just down the hall." I smile and go to leave but stop in my tracks at the sound of her tired voice.

"Wait."

I go back to the door and peek in, "Yeah?"

She looks down at her lap and I can hear the uncertainty in her voice, "You don't need to sleep on the couch. I'm too small to fill up this gigantic bed myself."

"Are you sure?"

She nods.

That is all the invitation I need as I move back into the bedroom and take the space in my bed beside her. She sighs happily as she snuggles under the duvet with her back to me, "Night, Jace."

"Night, Clary." I know I'm not going to get much sleep though with her beside me, aching to kiss the bare skin of her back and shoulder _._ But of course, I don't - I would never do anything with a woman that was uninvited in any way and any guy who does is not a man.

I turn over to face away from Clary and will myself to sleep but even unconscious, all I can see is fiery hair, green eyes and the girl with the brightest smile wrapped up in my lettered jacket.

I was falling for Clary Fairchild and I was falling hard.

 **Please leave a review - Love hearing back from you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After Madness

_I own only the storyline - All characters belongs to the author of The Mortal Instruments Series._

 **Clary P.O.V**

Sunlight streams through the gap in the curtains and rouses me from sleep. I screw up my eyelids and make to move away from the light when my back is met with a warm solid chest. My eyes fly open as I take in my surroundings and realise I'm not in my bedroom – I'm in Jace's. The whole night comes back to my groggy morning brain in a flash. I told him he was perfect, god I hope he believed that really was the rum and coke – I hardly touched it.

Analysing my current predicament, I take in the fact that Jace is nowhere near his side of the bed, his strong arms are wrapped around my waist and his face is nuzzled into the crook of my shoulder. I wiggle to break free but his hold tightens and what sounds like a quiet growl escapes his sleeping form. Turning, I see how peaceful he is with his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks and his lips slack with slumber. His slicked back blonde hair sticks up at all angles but he still manages to look effortlessly gorgeous. I bite my lip and fight the urge to reach out and touch his sweet face. It seemed getting out of here without waking him up was going to be tricky.

I cast my thoughts back to last night and how he'd almost kissed me. I also thought about how much I wanted him to. Do I like Jace? I try to shrug the question off with a hell no but the words rung false in my head. It doesn't matter if I like him or not, I can't have him – I can't get hurt again.

Jace's bedroom door swings open and a figure emerges into the room. Magnus and I share a shocked look before he speaks, "Just to let you know, Isabelle's up and breakfast is on the table. Feel free to join us if you're not too busy." He gives me a shit eating grin as he bounces on the balls of his feet and gestures between Jace and I, "Are you two…"

I shake my head violently, "No, absolutely not. I just…um," I give Magnus a desperate look and he nods his understanding.

"Consider my lips sealed you little minx's." And with a little giggle and a wave he skips off back down the hallway.

I could honestly slap myself. First I almost kiss Jace, then I share a bed with him and now Magnus thinks I'm sluting it up in here with his boyfriend's brother – Kill me now.

Deciding to chance it before the whirlwind that is Izzy could catch us in our current position, I roll from Jace's grasp and feel my heart squeeze as he reaches out and mutters my name. I get out of there like someone's lit a fire under my ass, only stopping momentarily to remove Jace's jacket before making my way down the hall.

I try to slow my breathing and compose my expression as I enter the kitchen but Magnus' smug and knowing gaze makes it very difficult to keep the blush from reaching my cheeks.

"Good morning!" Izzy sing-songs as she places a stack of pancakes on a plate for me, "Sleep well?"

Holy shit she knows, she fucking knows. I give Magnus an accusatory glare but he shakes his head discreetly - He hasn't told her.

"Yeah, I did thanks."

Izzy smiles brightly, completely oblivious to the fact I'd been holed up with her brother in his room snuggling all night long – What the fuck is wrong with me?

"So, did you hit it off with any of the guys I invited?"

I'm about to answer her when Jace comes in still topless, his blue and brown eyes fixed on me as he leans against the kitchen work top.

"Um…Not really. I mean, there was one guy who tried his luck. Jared Porter? Yeah, he was an ass."

Jace chuckles from where he stands and goes towards the coffee pot and Magnus sits watching the drama everyone else is oblivious to unfold like he should be stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Totally agreed. I'm sure there's plenty of other guys I can find that would die to have a moment of your time," Izzy concludes as she takes her seat next to me. The sound of Jace dropping a cup from the cupboard has everyone's heads snapping in his direction but he's looking dead on at myself and Izzy.

"Everything alright Jace?" Alec's voice is laced with concern but Jace brushes it off with an easy smile.

"Sorry, I'm just tired – Didn't get much sleep last night."

Magnus hides his smirk in his cup of coffee, peering over its rim at me.

Oh my god, Magnus totally took that in the wrong way. If things didn't diffuse now Izzy was so going to find out and blow a gasket.

I devour my pancakes before standing to take my dishes to the sink where I wash them silently, very aware of Jace's eyes on me. He soon disappears and I hear his shower running and take my opportunity, "Hey, Izzy? Thank-you so much for letting me stay over but I need to get home. My mom's expecting me."

"Oh, ok. Do you need a lift home?" Izzy's curious eyes penetrate mine as if she can see through my excuse and is trying to work out what exactly I'm hiding.

"Nah, it's ok. Besides, you were all drinking last night so you can't anyway."

Izzy seems to accept this and gives me a big hug, "Thank-you for taking care of me last night. I was a real mess apparently."

I smile genuinely at my best friend, "Anytime Izzy."

Before I can leave, I remember I left my phone in Jace's room. I creep back into the empty room and snatch it up off the dresser – Two missed calls from mom glares up at me from the screen. Fucking perfect.

"Forget something?"

I turn wildly with a gasp of surprise as Jace leans against his en-suite door in just a towel. How on earth does he manage to pop up like that all the time? I hadn't even noticed the shower had stopped running.

The water drips down his chest and runs towards what's hidden underneath the white towel. Jace runs a hand through his wet hair and raises his eyebrows with a smug grin, "Everything alright, Clary?"

His voice is husky and I feel myself want to melt into a puddle. He's ripped with muscle with arms three times the size of most of the other guys at Evergreen High. Finally, my struggle to find words ends when I remember opening and closing my mouth like a dying fish is neither attractive nor giving the impression that he has no effect on me. "I just came in to get my phone. I've got lots of homework to do so um…I've gotta go."

I make for the door but he moves in front of me, blocking my intended path easily, and looks down at me with those ocean and chocolatey eyes, "Do you want to talk about last night?"

My mouth runs dry and I sputter for a reply, "What about it?"

A flash of hurt crosses his expression before he draws his eyebrows together and seems to be analysing my face, "We almost kissed Clary. And then we slept together…I mean slept as in, in the same bed." Now he's the one struggling to find his words as he pushes a hand through his hair again, a nervous tick I'd discovered he had, and moves closer to me.

I have no reply, so instead I try to bypass him but he blocks me again.

"Jace, what do you want from me?" My voice is desperate as I throw my hands up in exasperation.

He sighs and rubs his hands down his face before his tone comes out a little harsher, "I dunno, Clary. I guess it would just be nice to know what you think about all of this." I step back as if I've been stung by his sharpened tone and I see the regret flash in his eyes, "Clary, I didn't mean to sound like a dick. I just…" He sighs again, "I don't even know."

He moves closer and wraps his arms around my waist, inclining his head downwards to meet my panicked eyes. Jace smiles lightly as he pushes my hair out of my face before tucking my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into my hair, "You drive me mad. You know that, right?"

I can't help but laugh a little and feel the rumble of his own laughter in his chest against my ear.

I know we can't stand like this all day, no matter how warm and comforting his arms around me are, "I've got to go."

I feel his body harden against mine as he nods sharply and gives me his best attempt at a smile, "No problem. Do you want a ride home? I didn't drink last night."

I bite my lip and nod tentatively, "Ok."

Jace disappears back into his bathroom to get dressed and I wait patiently, turning over the events of last night and this morning in my head – I am so screwed.

When Jace emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed and hair styled, he grabs his keys from his drawer and I follow him outside to his jeep.

 **Things are heating up but will Clary give into her attraction to Jace? Please leave a review - They honestly keep me going. Will update as soon as possible. x**


	10. Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armour

**Jace P.O.V**

I drive, anxiously waiting for Clary to break the awkward tension between us. Trees and road sign whizz past us as we draw closer and closer to her house and our chances of having a conversation plummet by the second.

Clary sits uncomfortably in the front passenger seat restlessly playing with those long strands of fiery hair. A part of me feels like just pulling over and forcing her to confront what happened between us last night but the bigger part of me can't do that to her.

Instead, I opt for music and turn on the radio and flick through the stations until I find something decent. She visibly relaxes and I focus my attention back on the road.

"Thanks…For the ride."

For a moment, I'm so shocked at the sound of her voice I almost stall the jeep. Luckily, I recover quickly and fumble to keep my surprise out of my expression, "Anytime."

Clary bites her bottom lip as she considers whether to continue talking and I can't even describe how such a small action looks so sexy on her.

Her mind made up she looks over at me, "So, that biology test. I take it you'll be resitting it?"

What? Biology test? Of all the subject changer's she could've used to divert conversation from turning to last night's events, why that?

"Um…Yeah. I guess so."

"Really?" She raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Well, that's usually what you do when you fail a test."

"But you didn't fail."

Shit – She knows I lied. I panic and grasp at the unravelling threads of that lie and attempt to appear clueless, "Yeah, I did."

"Jace, cut the shit. I saw your paper and the last time I checked, a big fat A isn't a fail."

My brow knits together as I turn wide eyed, "You looked at my paper?"

Her face turns to one of guilt now, "I knew you were lying. You're really smart, Jace. Why hide that?"

I release a breath as I try to come up with an answer but find myself without one, "I dunno. I guess I just never thought people would expect me to be so why bother mentioning it?"

She bites her bottom lip again and I try my best to keep my attention on the road, "So, what about college then?"

College was a safer topic I approved of, "If the team performs well this year, I'm in with a good chance of a scholarship."

"Football huh? Is that the big dream?" She smiles lightly at me and I can't help but do the same.

"I guess so. I mean, this plans been in the works since I was old enough to hold a ball. My dad wants me to go pro."

"Is that what you want?"

I give her an amused look, "Have I stepped into my guidance councillor's office or something? Why so many questions about my future?"

Clary shrugs and rests back against the chair, "Just curious."

"Trying to get to know me, Fairchild?" I give her a devilish smile and a wink.

She snorts, "In your dreams, Wayland."

We pull up beside her house and she leaps from the car, snatching up her bag and turning to peek in the open door, "Thanks again."

"Like I said, anytime." I give her a wolfish grin and she disappears into the house.

I watch her go, wishing I'd taken a longer route here so I could have her to myself for longer. Sighing, I reverse out of her street and head home.

 **Clary P.O.V**

When I step through the front door, I can see my mom standing at the window peeking through the blinds as Jace takes off in his jeep.

"Ooh, who's he? Boyfriend?"

I give her a long and suffering sigh, "Mom, you're not the CIA. Please remove yourself from your lookout point."

She pouts and withdraws from her vantage point of where Jace dropped me off, "Can I not just peek out the window to see who the young man dropping my daughter off is without being accused of spying?"

"Try stalking."

"Honey, that's my job. I'm here to obsess over your life and help pick a worthy guy to be the father of my grandchildren."

My hands fly to my ears, "Ew, mom please stop. I'm eighteen, my biological clock hasn't gone bust on me yet." I take the stairs to at a time and make a good start on my homework.

When I wake up the next morning covered in a pile of revision notes, the alarm clock glares at me from my bedside table – I'm running late.

I dive in and out of a shower, slap on some make up and hurry to throw my books into my bag whilst failing to calm the frizz in my hair with a quick finger-comb. Taking a brush through my hair, I stop at the mirror in the hallway and deem myself presentable.

"Bye, mom."

I'm out the front door and hurrying down the sidewalk at a fast pace and only slow down when I reach the front doors of the school. Discovering I've made it with five minutes to spare, I head to my locker to dump some of the book deadweight out of my bag.

"Hey, Clary. Hello? Redhead?"

I turn and come face to face with Jared Porter who looms over me with a self-assured smirk plastered on his overrated face.

"Oh um, hi."

"So, listen," he moves closer, "You bailed on me the other night and I'm _really_ not used to that. I thought things were going well."

I'm frozen against my locker. As big of a prick as the guy is, I still don't want to hurt his feelings. I fumble for the politest rejection I can muster, "Look, Jared. You're great but…I'm just not interested." I was an awful person but it was the truth and did give me back my personal space when Jared backed up as if he'd been slapped.

He huffs a humourless laugh and his face contorts into a glare, "When I go to a party and talk to a good-looking girl, I expect results. I mean, it's not as if I'm looking for a girlfriend. But talking to me, getting my hopes up for getting some action and then telling me you're not interested? You, Clary Fairchild, are a tease. But that doesn't matter, at the end of the day everyone will think you and I hooked up and you won't be the new girl anymore – You'll be the little bitch who was so happy wrapping her lips around my dick." His twisted smirk is victorious and I know I have to shut that shit down now. I was wrong – he was a prick whose feelings I really didn't give a fuck about.

At first, I'm too stunned by how big of a dick this guy is but that soon turns to anger as I square my shoulders and stand straighter, "You honestly think that if a girl talks to you then automatically you're going to get lucky with her? First, congratulations for being a first-class asshole and second, being rejected is not an excuse to throw a tantrum. Now get out of my way." My words are forceful, perhaps even venomous, as I go to move past him but he doesn't budge.

"You listen to me you little bitch. You don't get to speak to me like that – No one speaks to me like that."

I lean in a little closer to his face and smirk before whispering, "I just did."

Jared looks as if he's about to generate steam from his ears as his face turns red with embarrassment and his chest puffs up like he's trying to recover what's left of his wounded man pride. I hate how proud I am of putting this jackass in his place but it had to be done.

I push past him and begin walking down the corridor but a large hand wraps around my wrist painfully and yanks me back, "Do _not_ walk away from me. I'm not finished talking…"

Suddenly, he was. A fist flies out of nowhere and gets Jared square on the nose. Jared falls hard against the lockers and clutches his nose which already has a steady flow of blood pissing out of it. He looks up at his attacker and his eyes widen, "Jace, man. What the fuck?"

Jace is a vision of barely contained fury as his breaths leave him in rags and his eyes bulge with contempt and rage towards Jared. He walks towards Jared, who sits slumped like a rag doll against the lockers, and pulls him up by the collar of his jacket. Jared's feet don't touch the ground as Jace's entire body shakes with the adrenaline pumping through him, "You will _never_ approach Clary again. You will not think about her. Talk to her. Talk about her. Touch her. Or so much as breathe on or near her. Otherwise, I will find you and I _will_ break you. Are we clear, Porter?"

Jared nods profusely, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know she was your girl."

Jace turns to look over at me and his expression softens. Turning back to Jared, he slams his back into the lockers and a little squeak escapes Jared, "Well she is."

With that, Jace drops Jared and is beside me. He evaluates my entire body, placing his hands on my cheeks as he searches my eyes with his concerned blue and brown ones, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

His girl is still swirling around my stunned brain. I shake my head vehemently but feel a slight ache in my wrist and glance down. Jace's eye's follow mine and widen with protective rage as he takes in the red hand print wrapping around my wrist.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Jace, I'm ok. It's seriously nothing."

"It's not nothing." He spits as he tries to reign in his anger and releases my face from his soft and delicate hold.

"Jace," I take his swollen hand in mine, "You're the one we need to be worrying about. Why did you do that?"

Jace almost appears bewildered by my question, "No one speaks to you like that. I won't let them. Why wouldn't I have hit him? I heard what he was going to tell people to ruin your reputation."

Pulling my eyes from his, I can see our little spectacle has drawn quite a crowd. I bite my bottom lip and begin pulling Jace in the direction of an empty classroom, "Come on." I drag him inside and towards the back where no one can see us.

Luckily, it's a home economics classroom and I find ice in one of the freezer's. Wrapping a handful of ice cubes up into a kitchen towel, I hand it to Jace who gratefully presses it down on his swelling knuckles. He takes a seat and I pull a chair up to face him. He won't look at me. Instead, his eyes are fixed to the very interesting imaginary object he seems to have found on the floor.

"Thank-you, Jace."

His head snaps up at my words and he gives me a wry smile, "Anytime."

I breathe a giggle and he gives me a questioning look, "What?"

I shrug my shoulders and smile up at him, "I guess you were my knight in shining armour today."

He laughs lightly, "Well, get used to it."

Once again, we've found ourselves so close to each other that his minty breath caresses my cheek as his eyes once again search mine as if I'm a puzzle he can't quite figure out - I know I should pull away and break the moment but I can't. His eyes pull me in like a vortex, drawing me to the centre that is Jace. I feel my body subconsciously lean towards him and his uninjured hand reaches up to push wayward strands of my hair back behind my ear before trailing my jawline and stopping only to cup my cheek. I lean into his touch and feel the world around about us fade away – There is only Jace and I and the sound of our rapid intakes and outtakes of air. The pull between us is taut as those god-like eyes float downwards towards my lips, "Clary." He utters my name like it's something you worship, his husky voice causing a rush of heat to my cheeks and further down towards my core. Butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach and it's taking all I have in me not to melt into his touch.

His thumb lightly traces the length of my cheekbone as I press the makeshift ice pack onto his knuckles and stroke the inside of his wrist. He glances down at my tender touch and smiles before returning his gaze to mine. Slowly, as if approaching an animal ready to make a dash for escape, he touches my forehead with his and hums happily when I don't pull away. It's all too much but not enough at the same time with all the tension and the butterflies.

I can't help it - My eyes flutter closed in anticipation for Jace's lips to find mine. There's a heartbeat of time where I'm left wondering if he'll make his move and almost reopen my eyes to see if I'd misinterpreted his signals. However, all panic is quickly shut down by the warmth of a pair of tender lips pressing against mine.

It's short and sweet and my eyelids open to see Jace's hooded one's – The want in his eye's matching mine. A small kiss suddenly is nowhere near enough as he presses his lips back to mine – consuming me with the heat of his need. His arms encircle my waist and the forgotten ice pack slips onto the floor as he lifts me onto his lap. I straddle him as his hands find my hair and plunge themselves into its length and mine find his, pulling at his blonde locks.

An appreciative growl escapes him as he presses harder against my lips, his kisses becoming more forceful and desperate as if he was drowning and I was the air he so desperately needed.

His hands leave my waist and move to cup my ass. He squeezes and I moan into his mouth, only encouraging his passionate ferocity. His lips leave mine and kiss down my jawline slowly and I arch to allow him access to the rest of my neck. He trails hot kisses downwards until he reaches the exposed skin of the top of my chest and kisses that too before returning his attention to my face, "Clary, we need to stop. We should stop before we can't…"

But I'm having none of it as I recapture his lips and feel him almost instantly give into my want for him. I explore the broad expanse of his chest with my hands and move downwards towards his washboard abs. I stop briefly before allowing my fingers to slip under his t-shirt and meet the small patch of hair that leads downwards. He hisses his approval and shock as I trail my fingernails upwards and then around to his back where I dig my fingernails lightly into his warm flesh.

It's too much for Jace as he stands with me still attached to him by the lips and by my legs encircling his waist. He carries me over towards the classroom wall and presses my back up against its cold surface – a shocking change from his warmth that I was becoming accustomed to. Every part of his body presses against mine as he takes the skin of my throat and nibbles lightly causing light and airy moans to escape my parted lips.

It's only when I feel the impressive hardness of what's growing in the front of his jeans that I realise how heated and entangled we've become.

"Clary," he whispers like a prayer against my neck as I feel the headiness of his touch trying to consume me all over again. He pulls away when my lips suddenly stop moving against his and looks up at me. His eyes hold confusion, wonder and want and I know mine are the same as I attempt to pull myself away from the fuzziness of our sexual tension and ground myself back into reality.

I drop my legs from around his waist and slide down the length of him, supressing a moan when my core briefly meets his hardness. He hisses at the contact as he pushes a nervous hand through his hair but stays with his body glued to mine, his hands on my ass travel upwards towards my hips as his eyes search mine. He opens his mouth and looks as if he's about to speak but then closes it again, opting for burying his face in the side of my neck and sighing – His hot breath tickling my shoulder. We just stand there, holding each other, trying to come to terms with what's just happened between us.

It's in that moment that I see Izzy in my mind's eye and realise what I've just done with her brother could potentially ruin our friendship. It's like a bucket of freezing cold water being thrown over me as I straighten and feel my cheeks heat up with the force of my blush. Jace feel's my body harden as he brings his face up from where it was hidden in the crook between my neck and shoulder and shakes his head, "No, Clary. I know what you're doing – Don't shut me out. Please." His voice is desperate and I can see the vulnerability in his eyes. He's still shaking his head as he puts one hand into my hair and another against my cheek, "We can figure this out, Clary. Just please, don't shut me out."

His lips find mine and steal a kiss from them which I can't help but return. However, I make sure it's short and pull away when all I want to do is remain in the little bubble that is Jace and I.

"I'm sorry, Jace… I have to go." The pained look of rejection that fills Jace's expression and eyes cuts through me like a knife but I know I need to get out of there before I change my mind. I break away from his hold and race for the door, turning only as I open it. He's still standing exactly where I left him, his hurt eyes following me but his body remaining motionless as his shock and confusion keeps him rooted to the spot. His easy smile is gone and in its place, is the vulnerable part of Jace Wayland that I'm sure I just hurt – Badly.

Almost every part of me tells me to go back, to hold him and tell him I'm sorry. Tell him that I'm falling for him. But the part of me that remembers the pain of the last time I wound up feeling this way cuts off any chance of acting on those feelings.

I go through the door and don't look back – Every footstep that carried me away from him carrying me away from the weight of my fear.

But I already know it's too late - I've fallen for him.


	11. Chapter 11: Mops and Cleaning Supplies

**_Thank-you for all your reviews – I love hearing back from you guys. I own only the storyline, everything else belongs to the author of THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES._**

 **Jace P.O.V**

She left me. She literally just walked out and left me. My mind is reeling as my cheeks flame with embarrassment – How the hell did we go from a hot make-out session to my sudden cold shouldered treatment. My current predicament has me at a loss as I try to piece together the events of time spent with Clary and work out where the fuck I went wrong. Had I read her signals wrong? Did she even want to kiss me? Had I moved too fast for her? Why was she suddenly so frigid with me? Did she even feel anything for me?

A dull and insecure ache forms in my chest, I try to push it down alongside my hurt but it's difficult to swallow. Maybe I'm just an ass presuming she likes me – Most other girls do without much effort on my end. But Clary is different. With her it feels like every smile I put on her face or every laugh I create is a win – Something I've earned. It's partially why I think I like her so damn much.

Fuck this. Fuck me. Fuck my pride. I _will_ get answers for her odd behaviour and win Clary Fairchild's affections.

I laugh humourlessly to myself - Easier said than done.

I blow out a breath and feel my knuckles swelling where they collided with that jackass' face. I smile remembering how shocked and relieved Clary had been when I stepped in. But then I remember the rage that had bubbled up inside of me, seeing Clary being dragged back by the arm. The intense primal instinct to protect her was almost overwhelming as I recall the burning sensation I'd felt in the pit of my stomach when his taunting words reached my ears. How dare he speak to my Clary like that.

Hold up, my Clary?

I need to get a fucking grip of myself before this short and beautiful woman single-handedly removes all sanity I have left after today. Facing facts, I have just been rejected in a shut-down worse than I could have possibly imagined.

I pick up my bag from where I left in on one of the tables, sling it over my shoulder and exit the classroom.

I don't see Clary for the rest of the day and can feel myself getting more and more worked up about it. I need answers.

Finally, when the school day ends, I pile into my jeep with the others and start the drive home.

"Hey, did any of you see Clary today?" Izzy enquires and is met with the shaking of heads, "Think she's off sick?"

"No way," Magnus chuckles fixing his eyes on me, "I heard a certain someone pounded Jared Porter's face in over our little redheaded friend? Would my intel be correct, Jace?"

I clench my teeth together and keep my eyes on the road as my mind casts back to Jared manhandling Clary, "He was being a dick," I finally grind out.

"I didn't think you and Clary were close." Izzy's eyes search mine in the reflection of my mirror, her eyebrows pushing together and creating agitated lines in her face.

I shrug my shoulders and feign disinterest, "Someone needed to step in. We have Biology together. It's not that big of a deal, Izzy."

"Right." She's unconvinced but for now she's letting it go. I'm glad because I honestly don't want to piss off two women in one day – Especially not a set of best friends.

I park in the front driveway and climb the stairs to my room. Lying back on my bed, I plan what I'm going to say to Clary tomorrow in Biology without spooking her. Damn, this girl will be the end of me.

 **Clary P.O.V**

I arrive home just in time to see my mom's car pulling out of the driveway and setting off for work. Grinning at my excellent timing, I successfully sneak back into the house and spend the rest of the day watching re-runs of _Friends_ and hiding under my duvet.

I couldn't risk running into Jace again after the way I blew him off this morning. Kissing him was amazing. The memory of his kisses make my lips tingle and my stomach soar.

But I know I can't let Jace and I go any further or have another moment like that one again – We just can't. I learned my lesson the last time I got close to someone. The hurt and embarrassment of last time would be too much to bear again – Womanizer's like Jace can't be trusted.

How am I supposed to get through Biology tomorrow? He'll expect me to explain myself and I can't very well do that without revealing the past I happily moved out here to get away from. Is it possible to just avoid him? Do I even want to?

I spend the rest of the day going over the different scenario's I can dream up of tomorrow in Biology and each possibility seems just as difficult and taxing as the last.

I surrender myself to my pile of homework until eventually giving into the anxiety gnawing away at my insides. I can't avoid him – That's being a coward. I heave a heavy sigh before turning in for the night.

I toss and turn thinking about hurt blue and brown eyes and how good it felt to have the owner of those eyes hold me like he did.

The next morning, I get up, eat and dress trying to focus only on my mundane routine. My walk to school is spent giving myself an internal pep talk for biology with Jace – Luckily, that's not until after break.

As I'm walking down the corridor, I notice eyes turn and follow my nervous shuffle towards my first class. I'm confused until I hear the whispers of Jared and Jace's name's biting at my ears – Looks like one incident with the captain of the football team has taken me from the new girl to who's that girl. I grit my teeth and walk faster, as if I can escape the drama.

However, my brisk pace to English is prevented by the opening of a Janitor's closet and a large hand reaching out, attaching onto the strap of my messenger back and gently pulling me into the darkness of the closet.

I strike out at my kidnapper as the door shuts and hear their protests as they push me out at arms-length and reach up. Suddenly, the room is brightly lit and the identity of the tall and muscular figure in front of me is revealed holding onto the light switch cord.

I'm stunned, "What the fuck, Jace?"

He crosses his arms across his chest defensively and furrows his brow looking suddenly very sheepish – I'll be damned if I admit a nervous Jace is hot as hell. He pushes a hand through his tousled blonde hair, "I had to talk to you."

My eyebrows skyrocket as I gesture to our surroundings, "In a fucking janitor's closet, Jace? Last time I checked, having a conversation didn't require mops and cleaning supplies."

He breaths an embarrassed laugh and smiles apologetically, "I thought it would be better than Biology."

I'm at a loss. I huff a sigh and lean against one of the wracks containing spare mop heads and bleach, "Fine, talk."

Jace doesn't speak at first but levels his gaze with mine. I prompt him with a flourishing motion of my hand and he takes the hint to start, "Yesterday…What the hell happened?"

I feign innocence hoping he won't move onto the topic I'm not up for discussing, "You punched Jared and I'm grateful."

Jace rakes another hand through his hair as his body stiffens and his tone takes on a harsher edge, "You _know_ what I'm talking about. We kissed, Clary. Sure, maybe I got a little carried away but you walked out on me. You gave me no explanation or reason – You walked out and left me feeling like the biggest dick in the world wondering what the hell I have done wrong."

I stumble for the right words as I straighten up but find myself with only two, "I'm sorry."

He laughs humourlessly, "You're sorry?" He spins to face the peeling yellow wall and places his hands on the back of his head as he sighs. Turning back to me he takes a step closer, "Why did you walk out?"

I take a step back and he takes another forward – It's like a game of cat and mouse and all plans of what to say to Jace have flown out of my mind into oblivion, "I just didn't think it was a good idea."

At this point, my back has hit the wall and Jace takes the opportunity to cage me in against it with his arms, "Why not? Do you regret kissing me?" His eyes show his hurt but his face expresses his concern. Even when I've been the biggest bitch on the planet, he's still worried about me. Fuck. My. Life.

I want to tell him why. I want to trust him with my insecurities, but I can't so I get defensive, "Well, first of all, I'm friends with your younger sister and second of all, I've heard how many women you've had fall at your feet just to kick them to the side when you're done and I _won't_ be one of them."

He jolts back as if I've burnt him. Jace gives me a disbelieving look and I wish I could take my words back but I can't – This is the only way to keep him at bay.

His jaw is set as he glares at the floor, the muscle in his cheek ticks as he considers his next words carefully, "Have you even considered that I might actually like you?"

Silence weighs down on us as he refuses to look up from the floor and I refuse to answer. Eventually, he steps towards me again and reaches his hand out for mine. I let him take my hand and interlock his fingers with mine before his eyes climb to meet my own. He tilts my chin upwards, forcing me to look at his unusually timid and vulnerable face, "I don't use women – I never have. Most of the girls you've heard I've slept with? Haven't spoken more than a few words to any of them. They flirt, I let them down gently and the next day the guys proclaim me a hero for having bedded another hot girl. _That's_ how it works, Clary. That's how rumours turn a nice guy into something ugly – I'm not the guy everyone thinks I am and I thought out of everyone, you'd be the one to discover that."

I consider his words as I weigh out my options. Can I trust him? Could I even get close to him? If I let him in, will he hurt me?

I hang my head, ashamed of taking the rumours for truth when I of all people should know the effects of them, "I'm so sorry, Jace. Really, I am. I guess I just assumed that a guy as hot as you..."

"Wait," He grins wolfishly at me, "You think I'm hot?"

Shit. Fuck me. Fuck everything. Ground swallow me _now_. Please and thank-you.

My cheeks burn with embarrassment as he laughs gently and tries to stroke the redness away with his thumb, "Hey, don't be embarrassed. A beautiful girl just called me hot. I'm not complaining."

Did he just call me beautiful?

"Yes, I did."

Fuck, now I'm thinking out loud. I shake my head vigorously, as if it'll clear the Jace induced fog that's now clouding up my better judgement and I move away from his touch, "Regardless, where do you think we'd be able to go from here? Hmm? Izzy would be _pissed_ and your little band of female followers would hunt me down and thrash me with their pom-poms."

He laughs, "Thrash you with their pom-poms? Never heard of that tactic, sounds scary as hell though."

I smack his arm lightly, " All jokes aside, what is it you want from me?"

The seriousness returns to Jace's face and his nervous tick of pushing his hand through his hair reappears, "Can't we just see where this takes us? I mean, yesterday was amazing and I like talking to you. You're the first girl that I've met in a long time who's been interested in having a conversation with me without caring about my lettered jacket."

"You hardly know me, Jace."

He grabs both my hands in his and squeezes gently, "But I want to get to know you."

I blow out an exasperated breath as I watch his hopeful face knowing I'm going to have to obliterate that hope, "I can't kiss my best friend's older brother, never mind date him."

"Come on Clary, just get to know me. Give it a shot. If you decide after one date you don't want anything to do with me, I'll back off. Scouts honour."

He grins charmingly at me and wiggles his eyebrows in jest – This guy just doesn't quit. He's like a dog with a fucking bone.

I fight a smile, "Something tells me you never were a boy scout."

He grins wider, "Nah, but my offer still stands."

"This isn't a business arrangement, Jace."

"Then why do I feel like I need to sign a contract to get you to trust me?"

He has a point, "Are you implying I'm frigid, Mr Lightwood?"

"Would you stop avoiding the question, Miss Fairchild?"

There's a pause in our verbal game of ping-pong and I become aware of how close he is to me. His body is centimetres from being pressed against mine and his lips look so inviting. I bite my own bottom lip and a small almost inaudible groan escapes Jace. He cradles my head with his large hand, tangling it in my fiery tresses as his other hand reaches to grip my hip and I release a little whimper at the contact.

"We've only known each other just over a week," I breathe.

"Shut up and kiss me, Clary."

His lips descend upon mine and I melt into the kiss. At first his kisses are sweet and deliberately short but as the second's tick by they become more heated and desperate as his tongue runs along my bottom one, seeking entrance.

My traitorous hands find their way up under Jace's shirt feeling every defined muscle on his abdomen. He moans into the kiss and allows the hand on my hip to move up and under my shirt to my waist.

And that's how the poor Janitor finds us, "Goddamn teenagers, you are the seventh couple this month!" He slams the closet door closed again and Jace and I burst into a fit of giggles.

I bury my face in his chest and mumble against the warm delicious smelling fabric, "We just got busted."

"So? I'm not complaining."

I look up into his beautiful blue and brown eyes. One, like the crashing waves of a stormy ocean and the other like the richest melted chocolate you've ever seen, "We can't do this, Jace. Not right now."

His face falls but then he pulls me closer and tilts his head as if studying me, "What do you wanna do then?"

I bite my bottom lip knowing my next words are going to get me sucked deeper into this messy situation Jace and I have created, "Can we just get to know each other better before we make any decisions?"

I wait as Jace mulls over my proposition. Finally, he nods and smiles, "I think we can do that, cutie."

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Sorry for the very late update, my wifi hated me for a good while but seems to be back on track. Will update soon!**


End file.
